villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Crud
Crud is the main antagonist of the The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh episode, Cleanliness is Next to Impossible. He is a giant green slime monster. He was voiced by Jim Cummings, who also played Pooh, Tigger, and also voiced another Winnie The Pooh villain Nasty Jack. History Crud is an evil slime monster who lives under Christopher Robin's bed, presumably created from all the dirt and grime from Christopher Robin not cleaning his room or vacuuming under the bed. He wants to rule the whole world by making it dirty and wants to use Christopher Robin to do this because he believes that without him putting his belongings under the bed, Crud's kingdom would have been impossible. He has a sidekick named Smudge who is always sneezing and praising Crud with names like "the master of mud" and "the surveyor of slime". He also has crayon soldiers and used them to kidnap Christopher Robin's friends. He even uses some of Christopher's toys as his slaves. Despite being a Winnie the Pooh character, Crud is dark and malevolent. He intends to make the world more dirty by spreading his dirt and grime everywhere with his reverse vacuum, and loses his temper if anyone talks about cleaning and washing, even claiming that he hates the words "clean" and "washed up", as he hates being cleaned up. With his messy slimy exterior and his reverse vacuum cleaner, he plans Christopher Robin to help him make the world dirty. ''Cleanliness is Next to Impossible'' When Christopher Robin, Tigger Pooh and Piglet throw things under the bed, Crud was able to transform it into a world and kingdom of its own. Pooh and Piglet go through first and are captured and imprisoned by Christopher Robin's crayons, turned into Crud's guards. Later Crud's minion, Smudge, leads Christopher Robin and Tigger to Crud, who tells Christopher Robin that his kingdom was created because of him throwing things under the bed. When Christopher says he should clean up under the bed, Crud becomes so vituperative and enraged. He forces Christopher Robin's toys to pour slime into his "un-vacuum", a reverse vacuum cleaner designed to spread dirt and grime all over the world. Crud tells Christopher Robin to help him with this, under a threat to presumably kill his friends, but he refuses, so Crud has him imprisoned. However, he and the others escape before Crud confronts them again. Christopher exposes Crud to a bar of soap, weakening him, and then the toys modify the reverse vacuum into an actual vacuum cleaner. Together, they and Tigger suck Crud and Smudge into the vacuum, thus "cleaning them up" and erasing them from under the bed. To prevent the creation of another monster like Crud, Christopher Robin promises his mother to always clean his room afterwards. Trivia *Despite being an antagonist, he bears a striking resemblance to Slimer from the Ghostbusters franchise. *Crud also resembles Oogie Boogie from The Nightmare Before Christmas, except Crud is a slime monster, while Oogie is a possessed sack made of bugs. Navigation Category:Monsters Category:Game Changer Category:Slaver Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Evil Creation Category:Kidnapper Category:Gaolers Category:Dark Forms Category:One-Shot Category:Deceased Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Tyrants Category:Male Category:Polluters Category:Inconclusive Category:Abusers Category:Imprisoned Category:Sadists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:TV Show Villains Category:Master of Hero Category:Sophisticated Category:Oppressors Category:Stalkers Category:Provoker Category:Opportunists